Magic
Magic is fuelled by the caster own life force. It is used like fuel, once you have run out that is it. Although you can draw magic from the air, but this would leave the air void of magic, not allowing anyone else to draw magic from that area. You can only do this once as an extra boost, otherwise it will require time for you to replenish your magical source. You can learn more than one magic, but keep in mind you will not be as strong in the secondary branches as someone who has studied it mainly. 'A' Alchemy is the ability to turn one thing to another. There are various forms of alchemy, but the most common is manipulating a material and changing it into something else. E.G Taking a certain amount of earth and changing it into an iron spear with the same mass as the earth taken. Animation gives the caster the ability to have temporary control over inanimate objects. It is common for someone who practices this form of magic to carry around puppets, dolls or statues to use for combat or various other tasks. This can be applied to most statues, just remember the bigger the statues the more draining it is to control. Apple is the type of magic that allows one to control and manipulate apples. These can be to move them around and as a bludgeoning weapon, as they will be moving around at high speeds, or to fire the pips around like small projectiles. Slices of the apples can be used as a tasty snack and apple trees can also be manipulated. Arms magic allows one to use their magic and channel certain skills via holding certain weapons. This means that the user can use each weapon to maximum offense and imbue them with an enchantment. The other perks include heightened strength and speed. Aura allows a character to read someone’s aura. This can be useful as it will allow them to detect changes in emotion, such as anger and sadness and also when someone is lying. This ability can also allow them to sense darkness within one’s soul and see how far they have turned. If the reader is not strong enough, and they try to read the aura of someone stronger there is a chance the reader will become temporary blinded. ' ' 'B' Big does exactly what it says on the tin, it allows the caster to change their form to a bigger and stronger form at the cost of intelligence. It can also induce strain on the body if done too rapidly. It can also be, if the user is skilled enough, be used to enlarge limps. Bone Breaker is the ability to break or shatter bones with the lightest touch. This is an incredibly rare form of magic, but it is very effect when in close quarters. There are a few draw backs with this, the bones can only be broken if the fingertips touch the body, with nothing covering them. This is also very ineffective with long range as it requires touch. This magic also effects the caster, so they will be forever unable touch themselves without the serious risk of killing themselves. Bone growth is the ability to form spikes and weapons out of the casters own bones, this can be painful and keep in mind that every puncture will need to heal eventually. ' ' Brew Master is an ability that allows someone to gain different abilities from various beverages located in the world. This can be very from increased speed to very large headaches so be careful. This of course allows the user to have a certain resistance toward alcohol and some minor poisons. This ability also slightly dulls melee pain and can have the achievement of genius ideas. Since well it happens. 'C' Coat is allowing the user to coat themselves in the material they are currently in skin contact with. For example, if the person touches the ground they would coat themselves in a shell of stone or dirt, same for metal wood and any other material. The caster can only coat themselves in relation to the amount they touch, so a small metal ball may only provide a thin coat over a few fingers. Skilled users can then manipulate this shell to make blades or hammers. This of liquid metal terminator. Conjuration lets the caster summon familiars and other beings through portals. These are up to you what they are, but again the larger, the portal, or higher the number the larger the sacrifice needs to be, be it a memory, blood or something else. There has to be a premade contract with the subject being summoned, and some form of trust. If the trust is not there, then it is very unlikely for the being to come forth. Crash is an extremely powerful type of magic that smashes everything the user comes into contact with into pieces. It can even be used to both crack Magic into pieces (With an experienced user), nullifying its effects, as well as to reduce the Magic's power and to deflect it. Even the most powerful spells are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and highly advanced Magic, which is seemingly difficult to control even for an extremely powerful individual. The effects of Crash occasionally manifest themselves as the target being separated into cubes. If used incorrectly it can lead to serious harm to the caster’s body, such as destroyed bones limbs and loss of life. 'D' Dark is the ability for the caster to use shadows as an effective fighting force. This can be using their shadow as a decoy, or an ally in battle. The caster can store up to two items in their own shadow as well as use others as a puppet at the cost of their own, this however leaves them open to attack if someone gets too close. There has to be a shadow around in order to use this form of magic. If it is pitch black, or too bright then it is useless. Day increases the person’s strength through the day. Their strength can reach inhuman levels, and peaks at midday. After the time of midday has passed their strength will gradually decrease until midnight where the cycle will increase again. However, this form of magic does come with a sad side effect of the caster becoming more prideful of how powerful they are through the day… often leading to them feeling like fools in the night. Defence increases you and your parties’ defence. It also is used with shields that can prove difficult to break, a great force such as crash would put a massive strain on the shield if not shatter it in one. Of course the stronger the person or the will of who they want to defend is a great factor in this form of magic. Demonic Form is the ability to take on the form of the inner demon. This can be anything from the adding wings to a full blown demon. Yet there is a risk of losing control. This is a hidden form of magic and is incredibly rare, if you are the wielder of such magic you must have gone out of your way to find and master it. If you caught with it in any city you will be executed. Druidism is the ability to control nature whether it be for fury or for healing purposes. It is often a magic used by the Dobuso as they tend to live in forested areas. ' ' 'E' Earth is the manipulation of the very earth you stand on. This can be from making stone pillars, walls to golems. It is a great defensive magic and can become a powerful offense given the correct terrain. If the caster is skilled than they will be able to sense vibrations in the earth, which can be very useful when vision has been compromised. The major weaknesses of this are the sea, or worse metal where there are not ways for you to form a link with the earth. There was once a caster who was so strong in this form of magic that the point of a compass no longer pointed North it pointed to him, this person has long since been dead though. Energy Throwing allows users to fire energy blasts from their hands. The colour of the energy varies depending on the user. Firing a second blast might take a longer time for a less experienced user, as the time used for charging depends on skill. It is one of the more common types of magic, and plenty of mages have chosen this discipline. Eruption magic is one that allows the caster to break the ground and send up steams of lava or condensed air. It is most effective on all terrains as it involves super heating the ground the opponents are standing on. Elemental magic. The use of four elements: Earth, Air, Fire and Water. Since the magic is spread over each they would be weaker than the pure forms. Fire can be used to summon singular fireballs in one’s hands by a click of the fingers. Water can be used to dry oneself by remove moisture from clothing and speed through water. Air can be used to create walls of air to trap people as well as a force to knock people away with the splay of the hands. Earth can only be used for defence, it would make the person encased in stone that is almost impossible to break, yet the effect can last from a few minutes to years. 'F' Fire magic is the magic to control and manipulate the element of fire. This magic is fuelled by one’s emotions, such as anger and happiness. Fire magic that is fuelled by negative emotions is more destructive and takes on a darker appearance, whereas if it is fuelled by positive emotion it is brighter in colour. Purest of heart will have a golden flame and the one who has fallen so low will have a black flame. The fire mage is able to eat fire, that has been cast or made by other people to increase in power temporarily. The fire magic allows the caster to produce streams of flame unlike the elementals singular fire balls. It is much more destructive and wild, but can be controlled with those who have mastered the element. Forging is the power to imbue items with magical energy such as weapons and armour granting them special abilities that are unique to the pieces. Just try to not go completely over board with it. It is often that suits of armour will have a set ability to it when the set is worn. ' ' 'G' Giant is an even more powerful form of Big allowing the user to become the height of a giant, as well as increase the parts of their body as large as they wish. However, their muscles mass needs to be increased also otherwise the limbs will prove too heavy to lift. Gist is an entity that is fuelled by casters hatred and darker thoughts. It is like the other version of themselves, the Hyde to their Jekyll. It is part of their soul and comes out in the form of a more savage version of themselves. This form of magic should only be used as a last resort, as the longer the gist is out, the higher the risk of the gist absorbing you becomes. So no longer will it need you to call it out. Gravity magic allows the caster to manipulate the force of gravity with great strain upon their own body such as headaches and brain damage if things get too out of hand. Guardian is when the user can use magic that revolves around a shield. This can be used for reflecting spells and defending against other magical and physical attacks. Gun Powder is the control over mechanisms and guns. It mainly involves around the creation of explosives much like alchemy. Drawing magic from inside of you, you change it to form gunpowder and a case, these can be various shells for your firearms or powerful explosives. The bigger the thing you are creating, the more magic it will require to make. 'H' Healing factor, is the type of magic that effects the caster and the caster alone. This is a type of magic that will heal most injuries to the person. This is heavily reliant on the strength of the caster and the amount of magic left in their body. The more energy they have in their body the faster they can heal themselves. This however does not stretch to limb regrowth and if the head or heart is removed or pierced the caster will die. ' ' Heat is the power to generate insane amounts of heat, this is often linked with fire magic yet it can be adapted into a branch of magic. It will allow the caster to potentially melt anything they meet, within reason, as well as withstand heat to a certain point. The stronger the caster the more they can do. J''' 'Jinx '''is not a common form of magic. In fact it is rather unpopular and rare.Jinx is not exactly a type of magic that can be, used per say. It is constantly active for as long as the person is awake, it uses very little magic power. Yet the downside is that it effects everyone. It essentially makes the caster a bad luck charm, it can cause people around them to have accidents, or luck to just leave them. It can be helpful when fighting an opponent alone though, as it would cause them to have bad luck during the fight, whether it be structures become slightly unstable or events play out not as they should. But when fighting in a team, it can be dangerous for your teammates. It is effecting the caster as well, but they can learn how to lesson the effects on themselves with practice and caution. ' ' 'I Ice magic is the ability to create, mould and use ice in a variety of ways, be this the making of weapons or the creation of golems. This can prove to be very valuable form of magic, yet it is hard to melt as it can withstand temperatures that can melt iron. Illusion magic is the power to create illusions to trick and confuse your enemies. This can be very useful as the illusions are rather convincing as they can be based off anything that has been seen, and to varying skill to allow them to move, speak and various other things. Yet there are tell-tale signs that an illusion has been cast, if the caster has not been careful shadows will not appear, and if concentration is lost the image will become less solid looking. ' ' Invisibility is the ability to vanish from sight of anyone around you. Yet your shadow and footprints can still be seen, as your powers increase you will eventually be able to make your shadow disappear as well. But this will take practice. 'L' Leech magic is the ability to drain one of their magical energy that resides in the body, this can leave someone partially drained or completely drained. Yet drawing all the magic from someone can prove dangerous for the cast themselves. Levitation does exactly what it says on the tin and lets the caster float over surfaces such as water and gaps in caverns. It can prove useful but other than that it is impractical. Yet it can carry more than one person at a time. Light magic is a type of magic that will allow the caster to cast healing spells as well as shields. This can be seen as the holiest form of magic, that is often favoured by priests, those with the knowledge and ability to use it that is. There are many routes that this magic can favour but that is up to the caster. Such as offensive, with smiting of your foes and imbuing light magic into weapons and various attacks. 'M' Magnetism is the magic that allows one to control metal on the battle field. This can be from moving it to bending it. Yet it will only work with metals that contain iron otherwise they will remain unaffected by this form of magic. 'N' Necromancy is the ability to summon and use the power of the undead in the world, this is a dark form of magic that stains the soul of the caster as well. If this magic is used too much than the caster will have their soul devoured by the very creatures they have brought back to life. ' ' Negation magic lets the caster temporarily negate magic in the area making it unusable. Negative impact is the concentration of negative energy and using it as a force to collide with one’s enemies causing great pan and possibly filling the person with dread. 'P' Plant is the control over plants and trees, as well as the ability to grow new ones out of the harshest environments. This can be particularly useful in defence and support. It is rarely seen to be used in offence due to the voices of the plants the caster can hear, and the pain that would be caused by the caster if the plants were to be used for weapons. ' ' Press is a way for the caster to force their opponent onto the ground with an invisible force, this can lead to the pressing them flat onto the ground hence the name of the magic. The Press. Presence is something that most magic casters have and can be felt by most people and that is a presence, the stronger the caster is the more presence they possess, this can strike fear or grant new courage to their allies and enemies. Pressure is the ability to put an extreme amount of pressure on someone that could make them unable to move or think clearly. 'R' Re-equip, is the ability to change your weapon and armour at will. This is a very hard form of magic to master as it requires the caster to be able to store all their items in a dimensional storage. The caster will then call upon this ability to equip them at will. It is often that various armour and weapons in their storage grants them various abilities and perks. Reverse allows the caster to reverse the damage done to an item or ally in a battle, it is a very quick mend but can prove very draining. This form of magic cannot be used on the caster themselves. It is purely a support ability. ' ' 'S' Sap is the ability to draw power form things surrounding them, such as plants and people, draining them of their strength and adding it to their own. It can be a dangerous form of magic for the caster and people around them as this much strain on their body can have serious effects on them. ' ' Silver tongue is a much more devious magic.and allows the caster to control people and animals, to a certain extent. It’s a very controversial matter, and generally practiced by those who stray into more amoral territory than most. While it’s often thought that one can control anyone and anything, it’s a very difficult form. Those who have quite a bit of strength are much harder to control than those without. Animals, it seems, are much easier to control than humans. Neither can be fully taken control of, usually. The most popular use of this magic is brigands forcing their victims to shove their coin purses into the assailant’s hands. 'T' Telepathy is a type of magic that enables the user to talk to people through their minds. The user can communicate with multiple people at a time if they are skilled enough. Obviously though the more people they wish to communicate with at a given time, the more tiring it will be on the user. Telekinesis is a type of magic that enables the user to move otherwise inanimate objects with their mind. This sort of magic cannot work on people and only works on inanimate objects. The bigger the object or the more numerous the objects the more taxing it will be on the user/ Transformation allows the user to transform into other creatures or races which allows them to essentially become a shape shifter. However the user cannot change into anyone or anything and can only change into something they have previously killed. To clarify, the user will turn into an exact copy of the thing or person they killed and cannot deviate from that appearance. The user is not limited to full body transformations and can also change certain parts of their bodies. A skilled user can use different parts of all the creatures they have killed at once; for example: They could sprout the wings of a great bird and transform their hands into wolf like claws. 'V' Virus magic allows the user to conjure a virus within the body of their selected target. However this magic can only work if there is an open blood source (i.e a wound) on the user as they need direct access to their target’s blood. A novice will most likely be able to conjure viruses on the surface of wounds that will only cause flesh wounds, whereas skilled users can delve deeper into the wound and perhaps conjure a virus within vital organs which could lead to lethal after effects to their intended target if they are not treated. 'W' Water allows the user to conjure, morph and control water to their will. The user doesn’t need to have a water source nearby, once they have gained some experience as they can conjure water from thin air. Obviously the more water they conjure the more tiring it will be on them. There is a more devious and often frowned upon form of water magic which is almost considered a type of magic in it’s own right. This involves the user learning how to control blood, however this takes a lot of skill and is not easy at all. Anyone able to do this would most likely be very skilled with water magic. 'X' '''X-Ray '''magic allows the user to see through objects to reveal anything hidden behind it. It also allows the user to see anyone around them who is not visible to the naked eye (i.e invisible). A much more skilled user can see through multiple layers of objects and can even see the flow of magic around the air and inside people, thus allowing them to know when someone is channelling magical energies and what kind.